1. Field
The disclosure relates to the retreading of vehicle tires.
2. Description of Related Art
The operation of retreading conventionally consists in removing the worn tread from a tire casing in order to replace it with a new tread.
The document WO2009139449 discloses providing the tire with a hot-melt layer or more generally a thermally malleable layer that bonds the tread to the carcass. For the purpose of retreading, this layer is heated by radiation or by contact in order to soften it, thereby making it possible to easily remove the tread. A new tread can then be installed on the carcass.